


Cotidiano

by fadaravena



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Wade demonstra preocupar-se com Peter.





	Cotidiano

Ele sabia, sabia bem como deveria ser a vida de um super-herói jovem. Wade imaginava todo tipo de perigo que rondava o Homem-Aranha em cada obscuro beco de Nova York. Todo tipo de super vilão e como o aracnídeo sempre arranjava um jeito de botá-los no pijama preto e branco. Como arriscava sua vida todo dia só para ver sorrisos de alívio estampados em rostos de cidadãos desconhecidos. Era, sim, tão admirável. Suspirou pesado. Sabia também que Peter Parker, diferente dele, era  _mortal_. E não deixava de sentir um aperto no coração quando estava em uma missão ultra perigosa longe dele, e quando conseguiam mutilar uma parte de seu corpo, e que poderia ser Peter em seu lugar.

Assim, após uma suada vitória, corria para Nova York, já ao amanhecer, levantava a janela do quarto bem devagar, ao encontrar Peter dormindo tranquilo acalmava-se e voltava para seu apartamento. Essa rotina fazia meses; para Deadpool, contudo, o tempo nunca passara. Peter Parker nunca saíra de sua conturbada mente.

**Author's Note:**

> Já faz algum tempo que estava querendo escrever algo sobre meus current OTPs, e do nada começo a escrever um drabble de Wade/Peter. É um recomeço, espero (só continuo triste por não conseguir terminar as outras fanfics que estão há um bom tempo em hiatus).


End file.
